


There's No Place Like Home

by sozroki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Candy, Candy Store, Dissociation, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, bruh im only doing this for kags you better like it, gay people, haikyuu rarepairs, im sorry LMAOOADOA im not the best at writing fics i apologize, mlm, suga with sweet tooth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sozroki/pseuds/sozroki
Summary: hello !! i've never wrote fanfiction before but i wanted to try it out for my friend uhmmmm... this fic is in suga's POV, the text inside the hearts is more of a narrators POV. i don't exactly know where i'm going with this fic, i wrote the first chapter at 3 am so uh,, we'll see how this goes
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Lost In Space

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! i've never wrote fanfiction before but i wanted to try it out for my friend uhmmmm... this fic is in suga's POV, the text inside the hearts is more of a narrators POV. i don't exactly know where i'm going with this fic, i wrote the first chapter at 3 am so uh,, we'll see how this goes

“Tobio-chan?” I said in a calm, soft tone, hoping he would hear me all the way from the living room.

“Tobio?” I called for him again, in a quieter voice than before, but he never caught on.

He was in his own world, and who am I to interrupt! He’s been doing little tasks and chores for a while now.. the only sound escaping his lips being a soft gasp in between hums. Every now and then I can hear the words to the song come from his mouth.

I wonder how long he could do this if I don’t bother him… I can’t even begin to describe how much I love seeing him like this, so soft and vulnerable. I love watching him just stroll around the house, never committing to one chore. His mind running in circles trying to decide what to work on. The way the sunlight from the various windows hits his hair makes it seem so light and soft, the golden rays make him seem more joyful, even when he’s upset. 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Koushi got up out of his chair and made his way closer to Tobio who was standing near the kitchen island, trying not to startle him as he came back down from his false reality. Suga tried to understand what was going on in Kageyama’s head but never really could. Despite their differences Koushi always supported Tobio and acted as his rock, his pillar, his stars, his shoulder. Someone he could rely on, someone who loved him unconditionally.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

“Tobio~!” I said with a slight upturn in tone at the end, walking up from in front of him..

He didn’t bat an eye, whatever he was doing had his undivided attention. All I could see was him staring at his phone, but I knew something much more complicated was going on in his head.

“Kageyama!” I spun around to reach his back and wrapped my arms around him. I had finally caught his attention. 

I sneak in and kiss the sides of his neck, and we start swaying back and forth. He lifts his head up and takes a deep breath, letting out a heavy sigh at the end. 

“Thank you,” He let out these words in a calm, almost sad voice. “if you hadn’t stopped me then, I probably would have played these stupid little games for hours.” 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Sugawara knew that he wasn’t the type to thank people very often, he learned that very quickly after he met Tobio, so this was a big deal. From where Koushi was standing, he could see Tobio blushing the slightest bit, which made him all flustered and pink.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

“Games?” I questioned.

A blunt response came from under his breath, “Chores, I mean.”

“Ahh.. well! Why don’t we get settled, it’s a nice evening! Why waste it?” I suggested the activity, I knew Tobio doesn’t like dwelling on his episodes. It’s embarrassing for him, so it’s best for us to move on.

I spun him around to where I could see his face and all the emotion held within it. We locked eyes for a moment.

“Boke..” Tobio muttered and tossed his head to look away. 

I stared at him with a bright, blushing grin on my face and stole a couple sweet kisses, and off we go.


	2. My Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally don't know how to continue this i'm sorry if my writing gets sloppy <3

“You’re absolutely amazing. You know that, right?” I spit out, completely unwarranted. I sit at the register with an empty, bonbon-filled store lying in front of me. The comment caught Tobio a bit off guard as he peeked his head up from out of the storage closet, broom and dustpan in hand with a mango-flavored lollipop hanging out of his mouth.

A muffled “Ehh~?” came from his lips. The way he couldn’t fully form words because of the candy made me chuckle in my seat. He popped back into the closet and sat on a stool hunched over with his hand covering his eyes, I couldn’t see his full face, but I could tell I embarrassed him.

“C’mon! You know I’m right, what are you doing in there anyway?” I called for him to sit next to me. “My prince has left me! Oh, what will I do without him…” I placed the back of my hand to my forehead and tilted back in my seat dramatically.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Tobio dragged his feet over to the counter where Suga was sat, acting like he dreads the experience every time he does something like this. On the outside, he acted like Koushi was bothersome. But on the inside, he adores little interactions like these. He feels as if he doesn’t deserve Koushi.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Tobio made his way towards me with a grumpy look on his face, looking as if he’s saying in his head; “Ah, here we go again..”   
As I heard him walking up to my side, I opened my eyes and sat up straight on my seat, holding out my hands to hold his. I expected a hug, a kiss, warm hands atop mine, any sort of touch from him. To my surprise, he pulled me up from my seat and gently held my hand above my head, and made me loop in a few quick circles. I stepped down from my Cloud 9 and stamped my feet to the floor. I look up to meet his eyes only to find him already staring down at me, his eyes make him seem like he’s in shock. 

“You’re...so red,” Tobio said, he observed my face a little while longer and I let him. You could tell from his eyes and his face as a whole that he loved that interaction, there were butterflies in his stomach, he had little bunnies dancing around his mind. I sat in silence and watched as guilt filled his mind. He had just realized what he was doing as he brought my hand down from above and quickly let go,

“I- I’m sorry, that was stupid of me and embarrassing and I-.” He stuttered and stopped apologizing only to catch a breath. He turned to the side for a moment then started to head for the storage closet again, mumbling self-deprecating nonsense to himself on his way back. 

“Kageyama!” I throw myself onto him and grab his shoulder before he sulks too far away, I turn his body back so he’s facing me, we lock eyes. “Words aren’t enough, words can’t even begin to describe how much I adore you, Tobio. Every bit of you.” I cupped his cheeks and kissed him deeply, his eyes sparkled and I felt his mind fill with stars. I pulled him in for a hug, I wanted to feel his warmth once more. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander for a long moment.

“Hello~?” I heard a soft ring enter the since-then-quiet store. “Noya and I came in t-” I recognize the voice, it’s Asahi. Tobio gently patted my back and pushed me off of him, straightened himself up and I responded.

“Hey, guys!” I said in a welcoming tone. Kageyama was stood next to me fiddling with his fingers, it’s what he does when he’s nervous. I glanced down at his hands that were resting atop the counter, softly placing one of my hands on his as a non-verbal way of reassuring him everything was okay.

“Ooo~! What has been going on here and why wasn’t I here to film it?” Nishinoya said, he’s always been the type to speak his mind without fear of being judged.

“Geez, Noya. You really have no filter, do you?” I scoffed at him, joking around and teasing each other back and forth.

A little bit of silence passed.

"So, what are you guys doing here anyway?" I asked, I wasn't expecting much. Asahi would probably say something like 'Just stopping by!' While Nishinoya would suggest 'We came to see how the love birds are doing.' with a wink at the end.

The four of us sat in the sweet-scented store and chatted like good friends, Tobio was quiet for the most part, a little quieter than usual. We caught up with each other's lives and satisfied Noya's sweet tooth. 

Eventually the couple left, leaving by a few bucks as payment for the candy Nishinoya took from the bowls displayed at the counter. 

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Koushi noticed that by the time the couple left, Kageyama was spaced out. Alone and in his own head again. Koushi worried about him, he was left alone with his mind more often than not. Suga wanted to make him feel safe and loved, he wanted to be a good boyfriend, he wanted to make Kageyama feel appreciated. He wanted to feel like his efforts were paying off, he wanted to feel like he is good enough.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡


End file.
